User blog:Trigger Happy the Gremlin/Roasting my Franchises
As you can tell from the title, I am in a terrible mood. So, I decided to insult all of my franchises for the sake of it. Where I live, life is hard; everybody wants my head on a golden platter, nobody loves me, I snapped my femur... the list goes on, really. So, I have decided to get all my pure fury out on my own creations. So, this is everything wrong with my customs! Finn Army #First of all, who in their right mind names a franchise "Finn Army"? It is like "Ivana Army" or something. #The page is called "[[Finn's Army|Finn's''' Army]]", yet the franchise itself is called "Finn Army". #All of the quotes are out of character. # The franchise page is just a bunch of wrecked skyscrapers spelling out the title. Cool idea, but having one of them have "Finn Army" written on the destroyed window is just plain unnecessary; like really, Finn Army Finn Army? #In addition to that, all the debris on the "R" building is square0shaped. # The debris on the "R" and the "Y" do not obey proper physics. #One of those windows is gray instead of white. #The file name for Finlay's image is "Finn_Creatures", yet the only creature in sight is him; and calling a human a "Creature" is barely accurate. #The file and title have the word "Finn" in it, yet the character's name is "Finlay". Sure, 'Fin'lay, but tell me, why is there only one N? #WHY is there a gallon of blood on an image for a children's site? #Those two black lines on Finlay's sleeves are the least necessary thing ever. #There is an outline on the top of the shirt rip, but not the bottom. #WHY is there an outline on the end of Finlay's sleeve, but not on the rest of the arm? Like, sure, keep the outline on one side, but not the whole arm! #Dave Finlay. #How can this little schmuck walk with all that blood from his leg? The wound has gotta be ''ginormous for all that to bleed from his leg. # The lack of outline on the shirt tear causes the exposed skin to mesh with the belt, thus going from light beige to light gray; a horrible transition, I say. #"Larry Revere". Like "Patrick Revere"? Even the name rips off the character! #Again, all this gore and gashes is TOTALLY inappropriate for a LEGO game. #With all the blood leaking from the top of his skull, you really gotta wonder HOW '''this klutz is still alive. #His goatee does not match the color of his hair. #WHY, and I mean ''WHY '''''did I think Jack Sparrow looked like Revere? #The least I could have done is give the wounds outlines; everything else has one, but the scuffs and scratches are left outline-less. #WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WEARS OLIVE GREEN PANTS? Not me! #Is that yellow stuff on his legs... panties? Revere, you silly goose! #His legs look totally pirate-y, yet he is not supposed to be a pirate. #The incision on his right arm has a scar going THROUGH THE TISSUE. #How come a quarter of his face his still intact with that big dang scar? # The file name is Edwin'. EDWIN. THAT APOSTROPHE THOUGH.' #Monkey wrenches are made of plenty of metals, but GOLD? Really? #Edwin has Peter Venkman hair when he is supposed to look more like Egon. #WHO wears Sand Green these days? #What are those green splatters supposed to be? I know they are paint on the Paintball Player minifigure, but Edwin never was shot by a paintgun. # Doctor Roberto has gray hair, when his voice actor is one of the youngest cast members in Finn Army. You do the math. #WHY does Roberto have Miniature Legs? He is supposed to be taller than Finn in the show, so why not have BOTH have Miniature Legs? #I get the green thing is money, but WHAT is the dark orange Stud? # The Toy Tag is Orange when the Vega Toy Tags are supposed to be green. #It is WAY to obvious who Storbert is ripping off. #The R2-D2 body WAS NEVER USED on any of Storbert's bots. #Storbert is only supposed to be five inches in the show, sure, but WHY did I use the baby figure, then? I have never met a five inch two ounce infant. # Cop Car? Eh, looks much more like a remodeled police station. #The wheels are just 2x2 round plates with 1x1 round tiles between them. #There are so many transparent bricks on the design I can't even... #If anything, a Police Car would be thinner at the front, but this one is not! # The license plate is "Police". I dunno if they actually do this, but I do not think they do! Even if they do, the plate is still at the front. #The rum, flintlock, and oar are all good additions, but they do NOT help the design of the Shipwreck. #There is no wheel, so HOW are they gonna steer the Ghost Ship? # There are green Toy Tags on the vehicles but orange ones on the characters. #These vehicles are useless in the level. #"Physirevolver" needs to be the worst gun name I have heard in my LIFE. #The "Physirevolver" has no purpose except for cashing in on Garry's Mod. #That Finn Box is completely inaccurate; sure, I was trying to make it into a Minecraft cube, but since when did Finn have three rows of teeth? #The level is just a GMOD deathrun. I knew that game would corrupt me! Jonah's Missions # Cool image, but it is WAAYYY too small. #Since WHEN was Jonah a Scribblenauts guy? # Everything is pixelated except for the text. #Jonah looks more like a chick than a dude for some reason. #Since WHEN did he wear a gold breastplate? And why is there gold AND silver on the chestplate? If I were a smith, I would make armor with them seperately, not meshing the golden metal with the metallic metal! #IT IS A HARPOON. IT DOES NOT FIRE GOLDEN STUDS. #Abe? Abe is not a Jewish name, as far as I am concerned. #The gold teeth make him look more like Yondu Udonata than anyone else. #Who wears a green shirt AND pants? Who is he trying to be, Green Guy? # That gun is pointless; the stud shooter would shoot the barrel off of it, therefore, not studs would be used as projectiles; just the barrel of the gun. #Spindler is this guy's first name, not his surname, not his middle, HIS FIRST. #The Rocket Propelled Grenade was big enough, yet I still added that black torch to it to expand its length much further than I needed to. # He wears Military Colors WITH A TIE AND SUSPENDERS. AND A BELT. #Welsh does NOT need '''two '''Sniper Rifles. #Welsh is also missing teeth, like he is some sort of criminal. Or pirate. #ELF EARS. '''ELF EARS. ''ELF. EARS.' #Again, he wears Olive Green with overalls and a belt. #Everybody except Jonah's pants have no printing at all. # Welsh is voiced by Robbie Rotten. REALLY, ME? JUST, '''REALLY'? #The Jonah's Missions level has no plot. I mean, even the JM game does! #WHY is an R rated film in a LEGO game? Sure, the original game the film will be based on is rated E10+, yet the film is R nonetheless. #The level focuses on the Amazon more than the Wrecked City. #Overlord is nowhere in the level. # Did I mention the vehicles are useless in this level, too? #So, Overlord is apparently part Toydarian, part squid person, part bat, part... lightning elemental? UGH, my brain hurts! #Darth Maul and Watto had a kid. This is him. #WHY did I cite him as a villain? Overlord is one of the good guys of the film! #The Hero Factory Thunderbolts will cause the figure to topple in real life. #WHAT are those Golden and Iron decals supposed to be, again? Metachargers # I did not give anyone credit for the explosion images. #This is one of TWO Metachargers logos on the wiki. #Everything is all cool with the explosive cars and fire, but the font is Arial. #The fire is only in four colors. #A large amount of that fire is pure red; no orange or yellow or anything. #This image gives off the impression that the Metachargers are terrorists. # The word "ha" is black, but the "c" and "h" between it are red. Come on, why didn't I make the whole "char" part black? #Putting "Charger" Garlic in the game is literally a puny attempt to put Garlic in the wiki again after the first page was banned for having a cigar on it. # This is NOT what Garlic is supposed to look like. I should have gotten the original image and covered the cigar with a paintbrush or something like it. #Pun Master was made using Mecabricks. #The background is not transparent. #Pun Master's beard is reddish brown, yet his eyebrows are gray. #WHAT does a green bottle having anything to do with puns? #Why is his torso Luke's when his legs are Obi-Wan's? #Outlines. #Puns are not superpowers or elements or anything special. #He is only a character because this wiki does not allow Drug Master. #His puns are just stolen from the internet. #I didn't give anyone credit for their puns, either. #His vehicle has nothing to do with puns. I mean, come on! I gotta at least name it "The Pun Car" or something if visual puns do not work. #Sensei Wu would file a lawsuit against this guy. #Sky Lord's name is just a cheap ripoff of Star Lord. #That "tranquilizer" syringe he uses for shapeshifting is not fooling anyone. # This is the LAST guy you expect to call a pirate. He does not even have a beard! #That nugget does nothing. #We all love Emojibot, but you cannot deny he is just the Clockwork Robot with a Poop Emoji badly Microsoft Paint-ed on. #Emojis are not superpowers or elements or anything special. #This is the best Metacharger. WHY does this dude not have a Pack? #You can see the Clockwork Robot's Minecrat-like head under the poo easily. #The Poop Emoji has holes in its eyes. #Their is a thick white outline surrounding the Poop Emoji. #This is not a character in The Emoji Movie. #I only made him a character because I discovered Emojipedia. #He seems to work perfectly fine without winding up the key. #MrFlameYT ruined our fun by hating on Emojibot. #Nobody liked Emojibot until Trail did. # Apple Emojis are copyrighted, are they not? And Metachargers is not an Apple franchise, so how will they get away with the Poop without permision? #Why are his hands red? Shouldn't they be reddish brown? #"Thump Jeep" isn't even trying to be alliterative or ryhming or anything. #It uses binoculars on a backwards gun instead of a Sextuple Stud Shooter. #This does NOT fit Charger Garlic's color scheme. Looks too Hulk-like. # How will it drive with the white slope protruding from under it? #White does not mesh with Green nor Purple. #I can't tell the difference between Thump Jeep and Thump Buggy. #The gun looks exactly the same as it did before. #That is NOT what a buggy looks like. # The colors on the side... just... ugh. #Orange Toy Tags instead of Phosopherent Green ones. #A "Targeter" is not a vehicle, while a jeep and a buggy are. #The green slope did NOT have the "police" logo on it before. #How will the driver see with the solid white for a window? # Again, I cannot tell the difference between any of these. #Again, the vehicle cannot drive with the window below the wheels. #Cloud Cutter has nothing to do with cutting or Clouds. #Why is there a Zebra pattern on the wings and nowhere else? #You never notice the grey slopes below it until someone mentions it. #The lasers do NOT look like a good shade of transparent green. #The window is directly above the part where the wings meet. Bad construction. Crash Potatoes # Crash Bandicoot's logo combined with text saying "Potatoes" in Arial, in addition to four hundred O Faces, does not qualify as a legitimate logo. #The character was not even called "Crash Potatoes" in the script. "Crash Potatoes" was just the title, and he was gonna be called Gunther. #Some of the O Faces do not overlap correctly. #This is literally the most pointless franchise in LEGO 1001 Spears Vega. # The O Face is terribly Microsoft Paint-ed onto Crash. #Why is Crash's face gray, yet his arms and legs are African American? #A green yem does not mesh well with African limbs and a gray face. #Those leaves on the tree look like... tea. #The lid of his Sodair has eyelashes on it. #Wait... is Crash Potatoes... NAKED? XD this is a kids game. #The white background does not mesh with the transparent Toy Tag. # I could have used the Gingerbread Man head instead of bad Microsoft Paint. #Kurt has a gun and a beer bottle, a trait stolen from Pheno. #WHO wears orange glasses? # Kurt was never supposed to be a midget, yet he is. #He even has the exact same revolver as Pheno! #Where is the location design and stuff on the Toy Tag? #Jonah Head gives off more uncanny valley than those Actroids. #The pupils are Studs while the nose is a flat 1x1 round plate. #The Toy Tag is orange instead of phosopherent green. # Jonah's eyes are brown, yet Jonah Head's are pure black and white. #He looks more like the guy from Buzz!: TV Quiz than Jonah himself. #His head is a perfect square. #Laser Head looks like he is one of those "water clown" things at a carnival. #The teeth plate for the eyes... just... no. # Looking awfully RECTANGULAR, ay, Laser Head? #Does he shoot the lasers out of his eyes or his mouth? Or his bum? #Battering Head is completely BALD! BALD! BALD! #He has a beard now. #His hair is really long on the back, but he has none on the top of his head. # We have no explanation for why there is a tumefaction on his head. #He has no nose. #The Kurtbot ingame does not have anything that resembles stud shooters. #Again, uncanny valley. #Looks like Emojibot; not the Metachargers type, the Doctor Who one. #The clips on his head have no purpose. #The cheese slopes on his legs are supposed to be skin protruding less than the pants, yet the skin itself protrudes more. Morphers # We have too Morphers logos here; a good, 16 bit one which has only the problem of being small, and this bad, template burning text which I stuck with. # Morphers is supposed to be colorful. Where is the rainbow text? #The background of LDD is clearly visible in this image. #Did I REALLY need to make my own prints? I can assure you there is at least one that looks like that but better on LDD. #The skirt ends on the front before the side. #The hair is part cool yellow, part... bright yellow? #Pheno was originally gonna like her in the script like... pft! #None of her quotes were ever said in the show or the film. #There is an outline on the scoop neck, but not the pendant. #The face print looks really faded, tbh. #Florence NEVER had eyelashes or lipstick. #Or eyebrows. #The shading applies to the arms, but not much else. # The exposed leg print looks kinda... Microsoft Paint-ed in. #So does the torso print. #Could I at least use a SMILING face print for Vanessa? #No torso or leg print. # The gloves are opaque orange, when in the show they are transparent orange. #I do not remember her wearing this much gray in the show. #Zoe's hair is not pure Dark Red. That just looks fake. #Zoe never had a pink scarf around her neck in the show. #Zoe never had a grey utility belt. # Zoe never had eyelashes or lipstick. #Zoe never had those scuffs and scrapes on her face. #Kristian's hair IS golden, but using Pearl Gold seems kinda overt, doesn't it? #You can see the black hand under his gigantic stony hand. # Kristian's eyebrows are black in the show, not brown. #His teeth are perfectly even in this shot, when he should have 4 bucked teeth. #Krisitan never wore a dark red undershirt. #Sebastian is supposed to be bald. # The black scarf is supposed to COVER his mouth... not that he has one, anyways. #No printing outside of his face. #He did NOT have golden hips in the show. #Sheldon is nowhere near the size of Sebastian in the show. #No torso print or leg print. # No gold details outside of his hair. Come on, me! Accuracy. #His hair is supposed to be a gold crystal, not a loose hair-like golden nugget. #Tess never had red lipstick. #Her neck and shirt are the exact same shade of yellow. #I do not remember her having yellow lines on her gray pants. # Her hair is cool yellow in the show, not flame yellowish ornage. #She has a tappered waist in the show, but not on the minifigure. #Her sunglasses were NOT that large in the show. #Zak is, like, 10 feet tall in the show. The minifigure should reflect this. #Zak's hair was blonde in the show, not light brown. #That flame yellowish orange hip piece looks like a thong in this case. # Couldn't the hip AND legs be the same color? #He had no eyebrows in the show. #Vincent is the only Morpher on a Toy Tag. # Vincent had more than pixels for eyes in the show. #His legs are medium nougat, when his head and arms are light flesh. #Vincent never wore a blue necktie in the show. #The Toy Tag design is accurate to the show, but has nothing to do with his character. #Sid did not have eyebrows or those lines near his mouth in the show. #No torso or leg print. # Sleeves do not work well with three colors on the arm, counting the transparent blue gloves. #Sid wore earmuffs in the show, not headphones. #Luke is voiced by the same guy as the older brother from the Wonder Years. You figure out what I was smoking when I choose his voice actor. # No torso or leg print. #He did not exactly wear a Santa hat in the show. The Coonskin hat would have been more accurate. #She is supposed to fly with no wings? PFFT! #Her "empty space" for the waist is the same color as her shirt. # Fiona did not have any red details on her shirt in the show. #Fiona never had eyelashes or lipstick. #Jake never had a gold tooth in the show. #Jake never had a stubble, either. #Let's not forget eyebrows. # He never wore a dark red undershirt, either. #Jake is the only white character that is part of the F. Ganishes. RACIST! # Every F. Ganish has the same name as another character on the Wiki; Jake is in Morphers and On the Way, Gordon is in Morphers and Batman, and Chuck is in Morphers and Angry Birds. Unoriginal names, Trigger! #Gordon never had a gold tooth in the show. #Or a stubble. #Or a dark red shirt. #Chuck never had a gold tooth in the show. He had TWO! #Though Chuck never had a stubble. # Or a dark red shirt. #Ugh, I knew it! I was recoloring them and just changing the hair for each! #Look, I try not to get into these topics, but Chuck looks kinda racist TBH. #Krish's mustache is below his mouth. I could have easily solved that! #Krish never wore a white undershirt in Morphers. # His shirt never had two zippers or a classic Space logo, either. #Krish has shapeshifting as an ability, yet only his mustache can change forms. #Once again, there are a million characters named Ted on the wiki. #No hair is visible on his figure, yet there is in the show. #Ted's eyebrows are not in the show. # Ted has only head and hat printing. #Too many transparent pieces. My eyes hurt! #I made the mistake of making the filename "Bailee" not "Ba'y'''lee". #Nobody spells it "Ba'ylee'". They spell it "Ba'ilee'''". # Her exposed skin on the torso is yellow, but her head is light flesh. #Her orange and black hair is not legit. The film explains she was born with black, like Ted, though she sprayed it. Same goes with Krish, really. # Glenderman. #No seriously, the least I could have done is give Glender a nose. #No wait, Minifigures do not have noses. #Unless they are a Skeleton or Voldemort or 4Juniors or something. #Ah, I have not even done any actual sins on him yet! #Nobody wants Lucas Cruikshank in LEGO Dimensions. #Glenn never had that blue paint on his face in Morphers. # I am guessing that is supposed to be his slobber, but that is green in the show. #Glenn never had brown eyebrows, or eyebrows as a whole. Let us not forget that he never had a stubble. #Torsten's goo does NOT look like Starfish are hanging off of his hands. # Torsten never had eyebrows. #Torsten should have REAL slime as his hands in the game. Come on, with Clayface in LEGO Batman and those Sand Guys in LEGO Marvel, it should be a no brainer! #Fritz looks like a Yondu recolor. #Fritz never had a gold tooth in the show. # But yes, he did have four teeth, but counting on top and bottom gums, he had eight. #His mohawk looks nothing like spikes. #Scarlet? Again, Scarlet Witch is also a character on this wiki. # No waist print. I mean, sure, she is fifteen, but that still is necessary. #Scarlet never had eyebrows in the show. #Or lipstick. #She should also have a ponytail. #Howard should have the Hasassin Braces or Wolverine claws for his spiky hands. #His torso and legs have no print at all. # Howard never had eyebrows in the show. #Or wrinkles. #Maggie had two eyepatches, not ski goggles. #Maggie's torso has no print. And he is supposed to have a waist, too! # Handheld items are not supposed to be used on Morphers. #The dress print is also looking kinda inaccurate. #Capes always result in heroes getting killed. Or Popes getting grabbed by Winged Behemoths. # Who in their right mind names their kid "Mervyn"? Sounds like "Melvin", except worse! #Did I mention there is a Morpher named "Melvin"? #No torso or leg print. #Cloaks also result in corrupted heroes being dragged away by Spiders. #The file name is "Winson", not "Winston". #Winston has no paenula or wizard hat. HE IS A DISHONOR TO THE WINTERS. #Winston never wore a red bowtie or a white undershirt in the show. #Winston's page was the 1,000th on the wiki. Category:Blog posts